Military Statistics by Nation
Each nation will have a chart labeled by the following: Be realistic when you fill this out. Manpower. *Active Frontline Personel: *Active Reserves:(Number) Land Systems. *Tanks:(Number) *Armored Fighting Vehicles:(Number) *Self Propelled Guns:(Number *Towed Artillery:(Number) *Multiple-Launch-Rocket systems:(Number) Air Power. *Total Aircraft:(Number) *Fighters/Interceptors:(Number) *Fixed Wing Aircraft:(Number) *Transport Aircraft:(Number) *Trainer Aircraft:(Number) *Helicopters:(Number) *Attack Helicopters:(Number) Naval Power. *Total Naval Strength:(Number) *Aircraft Carriers: (Number) *Amphibious Assault Ships: (Number) *Frigates: (Number) *Destroyers: (Number) *Corvettes: (Number) *Submarines: (Number) *Coastal Defense Craft: (Number) *Mine Warfare: (Number) Baltic Military Chart Manpower. *Active Frontline Personel: 147,087 *Active Reserves: 77,000(Approx.) Land Systems. *Tanks: 200 *Armored Fighting Vehicles: 1,600 *Self Propelled Guns: 200 *Towed Artillery: 0 *Multiple-Launch-Rocket systems: 0 Air Power. *Total Aircraft: 395 *Fighters/Interceptors: 78 *Fixed Wing Aircraft: 78 *Transport Aircraft: 138 *Trainer Aircraft: 142 *Helicopters: 146 *Attack Helicopters: 22 Naval Power. *Total Naval Strength: 53 *Aircraft Carriers: 2(Helicopter Carriers.) *Amphibious Assault Ships: 3 *Frigates: 12 *Destroyers: 3 *Corvettes: 12 *Submarines: 6 *Coastal Defense Craft: 14 *Mine Warfare: 6 Argentine Military Chart Manpower. *Active Frontline Personel:500,000 *Active Reserves:1,000,000 Land Systems. *Tanks:416 *Armored Fighting Vehicles:1000 *Self Propelled Guns:115 *Towed Artillery:754 *Multiple-Launch-Rocket systems:21 Air Power. *Total Aircraft:430 *Fighters/Interceptors:43 *Fixed Wing Aircraft:162 *Transport Aircraft:17 *Trainer Aircraft:130 *Helicopters:78 *Attack Helicopters:31 Naval Power. *Total Naval Strength:396 *Aircraft Carriers: 1 *Amphibious Assault Ships: 12 *Frigates: 38 *Destroyers: 20 *Corvettes: 17 *Submarines: 16 *Coastal Defense Craft: 121 *Mine Warfare: 21 Kazakhstan Military Chart Manpower. *Active Frontline Personnel: 277,000 *Active Reserves: 543,000 Land Systems. *Tanks: 916 *Armored Fighting Vehicles: 1744 *Self Propelled Guns: 625 *Towed Artillery: 48 *Multiple-Launch-Rocket systems: 781 Air Power. *Total Aircraft: 1,688 *Fighters/Interceptors: 288 *Fixed Wing Aircraft: 190 *Transport Aircraft: 261 *Trainer Aircraft: 80 *Helicopters: 645 *Attack Helicopters: 174 Naval Power. *Total Naval Strength: 288 *Aircraft Carriers: 0 *Amphibious Assault Ships: 104 *Frigates: 4 *Destroyers: 5 *Corvettes: 2 *Submarines: 1 *Coastal Defense Craft: 118 *Mine Warfare: 54 Panama Military Chart Manpower. *Active Frontline Personel: 25,000 *Active Reserves: 36,000 Land Systems. *Tanks: 0 *Armored Fighting Vehicles: 65 *Self Propelled Guns: 0 *Towed Artillery: 0 *Multiple-Launch-Rocket systems: 0 Air Power. *Total Aircraft: 20 *Fighters/Interceptors: 0 *Fixed Wing Aircraft: 0 *Transport Aircraft: 15 *Trainer Aircraft: 4 *Helicopters: 10 *Attack Helicopters: 0 Naval Power. *Total Naval Strength: 20 *Aircraft Carriers: 0 *Amphibious Assault Ships: 0 *Frigates: 0 *Destroyers: 0 *Corvettes: 0 *Submarines: 0 *Coastal Defense Craft: 8 *Mine Warfare: 0 Pakistani Military Chart Manpower. * Active Frontline Personel: 20,000 * Active Reserves:(Number) 1,200,000 Land Systems. * Tanks:562 * Armored Fighting Vehicles: 1,200 * Self Propelled Guns: 97 * Towed Artillery: 644 * Multiple-Launch-Rocket systems: 10 Air Power. * Total Aircraft: 313 * Fighters/Interceptors: 35 * Fixed Wing Aircraft: 133 * Transport Aircraft: 12 * Trainer Aircraft: 66 * Helicopters: 49 * Attack Helicopters: 18 Naval Power. * Total Naval Strength: 190 * Aircraft Carriers: 0 * Amphibious Assault Ships: 1 * Frigates: 27 * Destroyers: 19 * Corvettes: 15 * Submarines: 15 * Coastal Defense Craft: 90 * Mine Warfare: 18 Texas Military Chart Manpower *Active Frontline Personel: 300,000 *1,250,000 Land Systems *Tanks: 3,460 *Armored Fighting Vehicle:7,000 *Self Propelled Guns: 500 *Towed Artillery: 300 *Multiple-Launch-Rocket Systems: 30 Air force *Total Aircraft: 9,338 *Fighters/Interceptors: 1,559 * Fixed Wing Aircraft: 593 *Transport Aircraft: 770 *Trainer Craft: 2,000 *Transport Helicopters: 3,505 *Attack Helicopters: 811 Naval Power *Total Naval Strength: 487 *Air Craft Carriers: 3 *Amphibious Assault Ships: 9 *Frigates: 15 *Destroyers: 44 *Corvettes: 0 *Submarines: 13 *Coastal Defense Craft: 360 *Mine Warfare: 27 United Kingdom (California) Military Chart Manpower. *Active Frontline Personel: 600,000 *Active Reserves: 2,400,000 Land Systems. *Tanks: 2,000 *Armored Fighting Vehicles: 3,000? *Self Propelled Guns: 1,100 *Towed Artillery: 200 *Multiple-Launch-Rocket systems: 600 Air Power. *Total Aircraft: 7,000 *Fighters/Interceptors: 3,000 *Fixed Wing Aircraft: 2,000? *Transport Aircraft: 850 *Trainer Aircraft: 150 *Helicopters: 750 *Attack Helicopters: 1,250 Naval Power. *Total Naval Strength: 600 *Aircraft Carriers: 5 *Amphibious Assault Ships: 13 *Frigates: 84 *Destroyers: 65 *Corvettes: 10 *Submarines: 43 *Coastal Defense Craft: 55 *Mine Warfare: 10 Ohio Military Chart Manpower. *Active Frontline Personel: 78,000 *Active Reserves: 121,000 Land Systems. *Tanks: 120 *Armored Fighting Vehicles: 180 *Self Propelled Guns: 62 *Towed Artillery: 30 *Multiple-Launch-Rocket systems: 10 Air Power. *Total Aircraft: 928 *Fighters/Interceptors: 322 *Fixed Wing Aircraft: 110 *Transport Aircraft: 44 *Trainer Aircraft: 135 *Helicopters: 175 *Attack Helicopters: 142 Naval Power. *Total Naval Strength: 142 *Aircraft Carriers: 1 *Amphibious Assault Ships: 12 *Frigates: 38 *Destroyers: 21 *Corvettes: 10 *Submarines: 25 *Coastal Defense Craft: 31 *Mine Warfare: 4 Category:EOEP2 Category:Military Category:Incomplete